Passive waveguide assemblies are known in the art for handling microwave signals. Such waveguide assemblies generally include multiple waveguide components, such as harmonic filters, circulators, isolators, transmit filters, coupling devices (power monitors) and arc guides, that are all connected together. Each of the waveguide components that is assembled to form the overall waveguide assembly is designed and manufactured as a separate physical component, such that in use, each component is coupled to an adjacent component in order to form the complete waveguide assembly.
In order to enable the waveguide components to be coupled together, each of the components is designed with flanges or connecting interfaces on either end. The flanges/interfaces of two consecutive components are then connected together via bolts or screws, so as to secure two consecutive waveguide components together. Unfortunately, a deficiency with connecting the components of a waveguide output assembly together is that the connection via the flanges results in a certain amount of RF leakage and increases the overall insertion loss of the assembly. RF leakage can cause undesirable interference with the signals being output from the waveguide assembly.
In addition, it is difficult to be able to predict how the individually connected waveguide components will interact with each other once they are all connected together to form the waveguide assembly. More specifically, once the individual waveguide components have been connected together, the performance characteristics of the overall waveguide assembly cannot be predicted with any accuracy. As a result, significant tuning is often required, using either dent tuning or tuning screws, once the waveguide components have been connected together.
In light of the above, there is a need in the industry for an improved waveguide output assembly that alleviates, at least in part, the deficiencies of existing waveguide output assemblies.